


Baby Lost

by silenceisdeafening



Series: Baby Found [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Light Yagami, Age Play Little L (Death Note), Alive L (Death Note), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Autistic L (Death Note), Bed-Wetting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute L (Death Note), Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I feel so bad for L, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, L Has Feelings (Death Note), L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Bed, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffed Toys, Temper Tantrums, The Stockholm Syndrome is strong within this one, Thumb-sucking, Toys, Wetting, forced age play, so much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisdeafening/pseuds/silenceisdeafening
Summary: L has been with Light for two years. He is now his perfect baby and life is good. This is until Wammy's House invades and finds L.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Baby Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185866
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Baby Lost

Light stretched as he woke up. He listened to the baby monitor for a few seconds and heard nothing from his baby. He checked the video feed on his phone to see that L was still sleeping on his side, his friend tucked to his chest and pacifier hanging from his mouth. Light smiled at the adorable sight before turning his phone off and standing to do his morning routine. It was a rare morning that he woke up before L and he was going to take advantage of that. 

By the time Light ate breakfast, had his coffee, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and got dressed, L was quietly cooing in his room to signal that he was awake. Light, knowing that the quiet coos could turn into cries at a moments notice, walked into his baby’s room. 

"Mornin', Baby Boy," Light smiled as he entered the room. 

"Papa," L said lovingly, smiling brightly passed his pacifier. The baby grabbed his friend and blankie and sat up on his knees, lifting his arms to be picked up. 

"C'mere, Baby," Light said, picking up his baby. L instantly snuggled into Light's chest. Light remembered when just two years ago, L would fight when Light held him or picked him up. Now, he loved it when Light picked him up, and he loved to cuddle. Just as Light knew he would. 

"Papa," L coed again, holding onto Light tighter.

"Aw, snuggly baby," Light said, kissing the top of L's head. "Papa loves it when his baby is snuggly in the mornings."

"Love Papa," L said as Light laid him down on the changing table.

"Papa loves you too, Baby Boy," Light said. L had been saying 'love Papa' for about 6 months now and it was the best thing to Light. After L said 'Papa' for the first time L's vocabulary slowly grew to include words like "baba," "paci," "sleepy," "cuddle," "diaper," and "blankie." He was stringing together 2-5 word sentences. "Papa sleepy, cuddle and blankie." He still talked as little as possible, mostly talking when Light asked him to use his words. Light would estimate L's headspace to be just over a year old and that was perfect for Light. 

"Let's go get you some breakfast, Baby," Light told him after he was done changing his diaper. 

L whined in protest.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Light asked, patting the baby's back.

"Cuddle, Papa, cuddle," L pouted, looking up at his Papa with pleading eyes. 

"Of course we can cuddle for a little bit, Baby," Light smiled. It was not rare that L wanted to cuddle for a little bit before breakfast. Sometimes he wanted to start playing before breakfast, but Light did not let him do that or else L would never want to eat.

Light walked to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down with the baby in his lap, covering him with his blankie and rocking slowly. L instantly relaxed against him and suckled on his pacifier rhythmically, holding his friend to his chest. 

"Papa," L said after a few minutes of snuggling, tugging on Light' s shirt.

"What's up?" Light asked, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Papa," L pointed to the bookshelf next to the rocking chair. 

"You want Papa to read you a book?" Light asked.

L nodded with a smile, "Papa read."

"Okay, Papa will read you a couple books. Then, you need to eat breakfast."

L nodded. 

"Okay, which one's do you want, Baby?" Light asked. L's bookshelf was full of short children's books. At first, L was offended that Light would ever even think about reading such childish things to him. Now, he loved it when Light read to him and asked him to do it often. 

"Cat," L said, taking out The Cat and the Hat and handing the book to his Papa.

"Pick out one more," Light told him.

L cooed, picking up "Corduroy" and handing it to his Papa.

"More?" L asked, using his puppy eyes to try and get Papa to say yes. It worked most of the time.

"No more, Baby," Light said firmly, "Papa will read to you more at nap time."

"Winnie," L said with a small smile. He loved Winnie the Pooh. 

"Yeah, Baby, I'll read you Winnie the Pooh at nap time," Light said. 

L nodded. He rested against his Papa's when he sat back down. 

"Which one first?" Light asked after he covered his baby in his blanket again.

L pointed to "The Cat and the Hat."

"Okay, Baby," Light said, opening the book and settling back to read. 

…

The day was normal, but that is how it always was when things went to shit. There were no warnings that something terrible was about to happen, the weather was even perfect. 

“We should go outside after your nap, Sweet Baby,” Light told him, bouncing the very sleepy baby on his hip. 

“Pretty,” L pointed outside of the window of Light’s office. 

“I know it’s pretty outside isn’t it, Baby?” Light asked. 

L nodded, rubbing his eyes and snuggling into Light’s shoulder. 

“Aw,” Light cooed, “sweet sleepy baby. Let’s get you changed, and get you ni-ni. How about that, Baby?”

“Blankie and Friend,” L muttered. 

“Yeah, let me get your blankie and friend,” Light said. He walked into L’s big playpen and picked up L’s blanket and friend that he dropped sometime when he was playing. 

“Here you go, Sweet Baby,” Light said. L cooed happily and held his comfort items to his chest. “Do you wanna take a nap in your crib or in the playpen? 

“Papa,” L said, “stay.”

“You wanna stay with Papa for your nap?” Light smiled. He loved it when L wanted to stay with him for his naps. 

L nodded.

“Okay, let’s change your diaper then you can go ni-ni,” Light told him. 

“Winnie?” L asked. He wanted his Papa to read to him. He liked it when his Papa read him to sleep. 

“Yeah, I’ll read you Winnie the Pooh,” Light told him, placing L down on a changing pad and getting L’s diaper supplies to change his baby. 

“All nice and dry,” Light smiled, picking L up after he changed L’s diaper, “let’s go to sleep.” 

“Ni-ni,” L yawned, burrowing into his Papa’s chest as he sat down and started to rock. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake as his Papa read the chapter. Eventually, however, he could not keep his eyes open. 

Light smiled down at his baby when he finally fell asleep. He remembered a time (it felt so long ago) when L would fight tooth and nail to not take a nap or go to sleep for the night even when he was drugged. Now, however, all he needed was some snuggles from his Papa and for Papa to read or sing to him and he was out. Due to the enforced sleeping schedule the dark bags that used to be so prominent under his eyes disappeared a long time ago. L was so healthy and happy now, and that was amazing when Light looked back. Even his skin (which used to be sickly pale) was now a fair, healthy porcelain color. L was constantly smiling and giggling and cooing and babbling happily. All of this was proof to Light that what he did for L was the right thing to do. 

L was meant to be his baby. 

Light placed his baby in his smaller playpen so that he could sleep safely. L muttered something in his sleep and rolled over so that he was curled up on his side. 

“Sweet dreams, Baby Boy,” Light whispered, running his hand through L’s hair before he walked back to his desk to get some work done. 

…

L startled out of his sleep by a loud, continuous noise. It took a second for his drowsy brain to recognize that it was an alarm. It was so loud. L did not like it. It hurt! He covered his ears and when that did not work too well, L started to cry. The alarm was so loud and he did not like it and it hurt his ears. L wanted it to stop. L wanted his Papa. His Papa could turn off the alarm and make everything quiet again. 

“Papa!” L shouted. The baby could hardly hear himself over the alarm, but his Papa had to hear him. He had to. But Papa did not hear him. He shouted again, “Papa!” for once, his Papa did not come and take away what was bothering him. 

Suddenly, the alarm stopped. L did not trust that it was all over for a couple of seconds. Slowly, L removed his hands from his ears and looked around his Papa’s office. Everything looked normal from his place in his playpen. The only problem was that his Papa was not there. 

“Papa!” L whimpered again. He squirmed so that he was on his knees and peeked over the edge of his playpen. “Papa!” L shouted again. He just wanted his Papa. Where was his Papa? 

Then, L heard voices that he did not recognize. L whimpered and tensed up, suckling on his thumb hard. He did not like voices. L heard the door knob giggle. L gasped and whimpered. No one but Papa and him were supposed to be in Papa’s office without permission. Papa said it was a no no.

L did the first thing that he thought of, he hid under his blankies completely and held his friend to his chest. With any luck, whoever was trying to enter Papa’s office would not see him. Then Papa would find him and make everything okay again. 

“What the fuck,” L heard someone say. L tried to be as quiet and stayed as still as possible, instead of whimpering, L suckled his thumb and held his friend tighter. 

He heard footsteps come into the room. It only sounded like two. 

“Does Kira have a kid or something?” L heard a female voice ask. 

“Feel bad for that kid,” the man said with a scoff. 

They were talking about him. L did not like that. ‘Go away,’ L thought to himself. He just needed the people to go away, ‘go away, go away, go away. Please, please go away.’

“I could have sworn that I heard someone in here,” the woman said. 

“Well, let’s check the room,” the man said, “this is Kira’s office. Even if someone is not here there has to be some information.”

That is when L heard the footsteps again. Drawers opened and closed and there were annoyed huffs. It was so scary. L wanted them to go away. He wanted Papa to come in and save him. 

Footsteps then got closer to his playpen. L stopped breathing. He could not let them find out where he was. 

Where was Papa? 

Suddenly, his blankie was removed from his head. L whimpered. They found him. 

“What the fuck,” the man said, “who the Hell…”

“It’s L,” the woman cut him off. 

L whimpered. He had no idea who they were but they obviously knew who he was. L did not like that. He had not seen many people aside from his Papa since becoming Papa’s baby. Most of the people that he did see hurt him. The only time that people did not hurt him was when Papa was there. L just wanted his Papa. 

“No way,” the man stared at him for a few seconds. L quivered and whimpered, hiding his face in his knees, curling up into a tight ball. “Holy fucking shit, you’re right. Oh my God, Roger’s going to have an aneurysm. Everyone at the Wammy's thinks he’s dead,” he looked back at L, who was peeking out from his knees. “Everyone thinks you’re dead!” 

L whimpered, tears starting to stream down his face again. He did not know who “everyone” was and did not want to know. 

“Would you stop that? You’re scaring him” the woman say, stepping closer to L’s playpen.

“He’s L. L’s not scared of anything,” the man told her as if it were common sense. 

“Why don’t you spend over two years with Light Yagami and see how scared you are. Something is not right with him. Who knows what Kira did to him.” 

The man’s eyes widened in realization, “my God, you’re right. We can’t just leave him here.” 

“Roger would kill us.” 

L whimpered at the name Roger. The picture of an old man entered his mind. The old man was not very nice, not like a different old man that L could not remember the name of. Roger yelled a lot. 

“You’re right. Let’s get him out of that,” the man said. L whimpered and shook his head. He did not want out of his playpen. Unfortunately, the man and women did not listen to him and opened the playpen. 

“It’s okay, L,” the woman told him, “we’re friends. You need to come with us.” 

“No,” L whined. Papa did not like it when he said that word a lot, but he did not think that Papa would mind it right now. 

“Yes. Come here, now,” the man told him. His voice sounded mean. L did not like it. 

“No,” L shook his head when the man reached out to grab him. L’s body moved on instinct and he kicked the man as hard as he could. He then scooted on his bottom into the corner of his playpen. He did not want to go with these people. 

“Ow,” the man groaned angrily. 

L sobbed when the man and woman both grabbed him to pull him out of the playpen. “No, no!” L screeched, attempting to squirm away from them. He did not like the hands on him. They were scary. They, however, seemed to learn their lesson and did not allow him to kick. 

“Papa!” L screamed as the man and woman managed to pin him down on his tummy, “Papa! Help!” 

L continues to fight, but the man and woman are too strong. He could not get them off of him. L sobbed as he felt something prick his neck. He suddenly feels very, very sleepy. He does not like that. He did not do anything bad. 

Words started to blur together. L could tell that the man and woman were still talking but not what they were saying. The baby did not like that. He should be able to tell what they were saying. 

L tried to keep his eyes open. He really did but it was so hard. Maybe if he closed his eyes, his Papa would be there when he woke up. L hoped so. 

He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wammy's House is not going to be nice to L. That is until the boys find him.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
